Azeroth Opens Up
by Clearstrider
Summary: The guild of Vindicate, ventures out to defend the opening up of Azeroth.
1. Urgent News

Chapter 1: Urgent News

Today was as normal as any other day. The sun shown brightly, the breeze was warm and cozy, the folks of the town were in there normal talkative, pleasant ways. Merchants were yelling for people to buy their items , the young children were running around the forge chasing each other, and the typical show offs were in the middle of the street dueling each other to compete for pride and respect. The inn was also filled with travelers from all around Azeroth and locals drinking and eating with each other , sharing stories and watching the embers flicker off the fire that was stirring in the fire place.

Even though the regular events were occurring, a man who sat in the corner had this weird disturbance looming around him. Knowing something wasn't right, his most trusted men that were accompanying him could feel his mind wandering.

The man's long time friend Guen stood up and looked to his commander and finally broke the silence of the small group sitting together."What is this that is causing this silence? You never have been hesitant to tell us your thoughts Clear."

Only his closest men and veterans had the right and permission to use one of his nicknames. Strider or Clear. Both short for Clearstrider, a man who was born a Warrior to the part of Elwynn Forest known as Northshire Valley.

Finally Clearstrider stood up. Looked around at the composition cause by the people in the inn, though everything was silenced to him, he opened his mouth to speak but a loud calling of a familiar voice was heard throughout the inn had halted his speech.

"Strider!Strider!"

Strider and his men all turned in unison to the familiar face _sprinting _into the inn. The inn grew silent instantly knowing something was very important. Strider turned to them and spoke loudly for them all to hear. " Be on with your selfs, this is Guild business." With that said the inn went back to usual.

That familiar face was another close friend and soldier for Clearstrider. This night elf rogue decked in shadowy gear , standing tall in front of his leader.

"What is so urgent Amgine?" Strider questioned his comrade.

Amgine stood breathing heavily, trying to not bend over to disrespect his leader, but Clearstrider was not only his leader he was his friend as well. " Catch your breath, and tell us what the situation that has arose." Clearstrider spoke.

Clear sat back down in his chair. To his right was Doirinn, a new paladin to the ranks of tanks, but sturdy and warm hearted nonetheless. To the left of Clear was Guen, a noble hunter that had traveled long side Clear in their early years and has fought many battles with and gave 100 loyalty.On the other side was an empty seat, but a few seconds earlier it was occupied.

"Wheres that Fool?" Strider asked.

As if hearing Clear ask, out stepped one of Clear's most trusted tank due their similar pasts."Sorry sir, nature called." Dyce said in a tone that asked for forgiveness. Clear put his head in his hands and chuckled slightly. " It is you that I am supposed to do battle with, have you protecting my back? A man so inpatient and non controlling, who can't even hold his bowels when a situation of such high importance. I'd be dead if we didn't take care of our business before battle." The other men chuckled along side their leader as well as Amgine now full of new fresh air. Dyce looked blush, but loved the attention.

Now having everyone back in place, and having their full attent back on the situation Amgine brought to them, Clear asked in a alarmy voice " Old friend, what seems to be so Urgent?"

Amgine reached into his pocket, and pulled out a letter. Amgine hesitated, cleared his throat reached out his hand and spoke simple. "Urgent news from Lord Bolvar Fordragon sire, not able to be spoken from my lips."

Clearstrider knowing something was afoot, stood up and took the letter from Amgine that was sealed with the Alliance Symbol of Light opened it, and read it to himself. As he further read down his mind was racing, his thoughts have came true. Not wanting to show his men his fear, he folded the letter back up put it in his Backpack, and looked to his men and spoke...

"It is time..."

Chapter 2:A journey to the past.

Chapter Completion August 7th 2007 Written by Will Johnston(aka Clearstrider)


	2. Journey To The Past

Chapter 2 Journey to the past

With the words shouted out, it seem to echo through Clear's mind. Over and over , fainter and fainter. He became distant as in a dream. But this was a different dream. A dream of thoughts that haven't entered Clear's mind in a very long time.

" You are dismissed, Clearstrider." proclaimed Marshal McBride.

Feeling a great sense of accomplishment graduating from the Northshire Abbey Warrior Academy, a young Clearstrider also felt fear. Fear of bracing on a huge new world that was bestowed on him with certain missions and quests to allow him to further his education and experience him for battle he will do in the future.

Fear. Something a warrior is not to have.Something trained into their mentality. Something that is shown does not exist.

With this distilled in his memory from a recent lesson, Clear stood up straight , boots together, left hand to his side and his hand to above his brow. He was off. After saluting McBride he stood out side closed his eyes, tilted his head slightly back and just listened, as it was his last moment of peace.He had long brown hair that past his neck, with a scruffy goatee the same brown tint as his hair. He stood at about 6 feet tall, solid and sturdy as all warrior were when they left the Abbey.

With his glorious blue eyes that would soothe any woman's soul looked around. The distant sound of water falling into the lake behind the Abbey soothed him, and gave him a moment to think.

He stood there is Chain Mail from neck to foot, with a old beaten up wooden shield and almost dull sword that was handed out like an assembly line at the graduation to each graduating warrior. He gripped his sword in right hand to test his newly trained strength, raised his shield with his left hand and let out a loud _Battle Shout _as if he was warning the world of his arrival.

Over the next several months, Clear embarked on hundred of quests and tasks for different people around Azeroth that gave him more experience and helped him with his ways. He moved through the ranks fast as any born leader would. At one part of his journey, Clearstrider was invited to join a guild. A guild was of group of people of common interest.They fought under one name, led by their leader.

Clearstrider enjoyed the hospitalities and the lessons he learned , but something was nagging at him the entire time he was involved with this guild. He felt out of place. He felt as if, he shouldn't be following anyone, and certainly shouldn't be following anyone who was not a warrior.

Warriors have a strong bond between each other and have one strong common belief. Warriors are leaders.

With the constant idea of starting his own guild, he finally got up the courage to leave his guild. To start off on a new foot. Create something of his own. Create a guild that stood for something. That had meaning. A guild with power, and strength. A guild that had authority over other guilds. It was his warrior instinct that caused him to think so powerful, so vast. But what did he know at such new start in one of the highest ranks. He was new to it all.

He was confident that he would make it work, he knew he would be the one leader that earned his respect to lead people.

Clearstrider remembered that while shortly after leaving the Abbey, he visited Stormwind City. A gentleman by the name of Aldwin Laughin. A guild master at the Stormwind Visiter Centre. He was the guy you had to see in order to start your own guild. Clearstrider ventured on back to Stormwind to visit this man he remembered. They spoke about Clear's ideas and after about an entire hour deliberation out came. "Heres the deal. You get 10 signatures and 10 gold, you got yourself a guild."

He set out in search of new people to sign his charter. But sometimes Clear had a tendency of getting himself into trouble. While on his search for people he became hungry, so he decided to take a short break and grab a bite to eat. But little did he know he had no idea what had been stalking him. Suddenly he heard a noise, looked behind him but saw nothing. Shrugged it off and continued eating.

Swushhhhh...

Thump!

Clearstrider startled by these noises stood up quickly and took out his sword and shield which was his normal action to perform when in battle.

As he looked down a troll rogue lied dead with an arrow in the side of his head was on the ground a few inches from where Clear was sitting.

"You need to be more careful next time." a voice came out of no where.

"Huh?" Clear questioned.

A Night elf hunter walked out behind a tree carrying a bow and quiver. "My name is Guen." The hunter stood taller than Clear. He was lean and had solid eyes. The traits of a true hunter.

"I've been watching you, and when I heard noises come around you, I decided it be useful to help you out since you were oblivious to what have been going on." Guen spoke.

" I very much appreciate it."

The two talked about each others past and what they're were doing in the next few days and what journies they were adventuring on. Finally the topic of the guild Clear had in mind came out and he told exactly what he wanted to do with it. Guen seemed intrigued and was curious if he could help out with it. The two shoke hands and were off to find more people. Guen came up with the idea to visit a major city such as Ironforge or Stormwind City. They mounted up and off they were.

After a few hours of advertising their guild, and explaining what their goals were they finally got up the amount of people they needed.

The met:

Amgine , the rogue.

Meiyoru, another hunter.

Brinait, a dwarf priest.

Dyce, a warrior with quite the personality.

Peoniu, a mage with the power to destroy the world.

Lozj, the friendliest demonic warlock.

Panthar, a wise druid.

and lastly...

Doirinn, a young paladin who had plenty of potential and full of heart.

They grouped up and rode back to Stormwind City. Clearstrider walked up to Aldwin Laughlin and handed him the charter and the 10 gold each of them had chipped in.

Aldwin looked it over to make sure all the signatures were authentic and looked up at Clearstrider and spoke:

"Nicely done, I know announce to the world of Azeroth that the protectors that stand in front of me will now be proclaimed 'VINDICATE'!"

With that said the 10 of them all cheered and let out a loud roar.

Vindicate had been born. Little did these 10 newly acquainted people know what would result from their strong bond in the near future.

With the sound of 5 men standing in unison with their boots hitting the ground at the same time, woke Clear up from his dream. They stood at attention waiting for Clearstrider's order.

"The King has sent for us."

**Chapter 3: A new friends warning.**

**Chapter Completed August 11th. Written by Will Johnston(aka Clearstrider)**

**Author note: I know its long, but i wanted to get the past in their. Those its not true of what happened, its a good background.**


End file.
